


To Make Everything Better

by Caligraphunky



Category: Motorcity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Deluxe was more than a few prototypes, a little girl looks for her dad. A snapshot of Julie and Kane in better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this after I saw A Better Tomorrow, because man if there are not a lot of complicated parental relationships going around on that show.
> 
> I don’t even know what the timeline is between Deluxe being built and Julie being born and raising an army and that infrastructure and building all those weapons and not being able to take Motorcity’s land from a bunch of squatters before Chilton happened, I guess, so don't ask me 'cause I have no answers.

The sight of a 5-year-old girl in a little yellow dress running across the workshop wasn’t uncommon anymore though it still brought grumbling from some of the engineers who didn’t want to babysit the boss’ daughter around dangerous equipment.

Especially because she knew the power that came with the boss’ daughter.

So she ducked around cranes and under tables and ignored shouts of “be careful” and jumped between white tiles that were starting to replace the cracking floor boards that they’d salvaged from underground on her frantic search for-

“Woah, pumpkin!”

Little Julie Kane squealed as she felt herself be picked up and swung around into her dad’s arms.

“Julie, honey, what are you doing here?” Her dad rubbed her hair and bopped a finger against her nose. “Didn’t I tell you it’s dangerous to be here without me?”

“Yeah, but you weren’t around so I had to find you so you couldn’t be there when I came to find you!” said Julie, squirming in his arms. “Give me a piggyback ride, daddy!”

“Sir,” a young intern approached from the side, ducking the remaining cables hanging from the ceiling, waving a clipboard, “the pods are ready to be inspected, and I don’t think we should keep our investors from-”

“Not so fast, honey,” Kane shifted his daughter to one arm and used the other to make a shooing motion. “Stall them.”

“Sir?” The intern weakly pointed at the clipboard.

“Let me take care of this first,” and he turned back to his daughter, who watched the man go with curious eyes.

“What’re investors?”

“Just some people Daddy should be talking to now, Julie-Bear. Remember how Daddy told you that if you needed anything you should call him on the new computer? I showed you how to use it and everything!” Kane put her down and placed a hand on her back to lead her out. Safely.

“I know, Daddy but-”

His voice rose in controlled annoyance. “And didn’t I also say that little girls need to be in bed by six, _even_ boss’ daughters?”

Julie’s voice got quieter. “Yeah, but-”

“And do you remember how if Daddy says that he needs to meet with important people then you should try not to interrupt him because people are counting on Daddy’s work to make everything better?” His tone was notably angry now and he seemed to tower over her. Julie ran a few steps forward, away from the hand on her back.

“I know but…I had a bad dream.”

A little girl isn’t hard to catch up to, and Julie stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“What was it about?”

Julie spun around to find her dad, keeling down in front of her. She looked down at the floor for a moment, before jumping into his arms for a hug which he gave the very next second.

“I dreamed that everyone was falling apart. Their arms and legs and head would just fall off and I had to grab them and put them back together. But there were so many people, and they kept yelling at me to hurry and I couldn’t do it fast enough and I’d put them back together wrong and they’d get so mad at me and I started crying and-”

“Shhhhhh.” Kane cupped her cheeks in his hands, breaking the hug, looking her right in the face. “Now now…There’s no reason to cry, OK?”

Julie wiped tears that were starting to form. “M’not crying.”

“Of course you’re not!” Kane laughed and stood up, swinging her up in the air as he did. Her surprised and delighted giggle bounced off the walls, magnifying his own smile. “’Cause Daddy’s going to teach you how to scare off nightmares!” He set her on his shoulders, and broke into a gallop, racing down the halls to her delight.

…

The world was white now. White tiles that didn’t peel and wires in the walls where they belonged, and Julie coughed a little at her breakfast of throat cubes. Kane sat across from her, and glanced up, a brief break from the strict itinerary he was typing.

“…Have you been crying?”

“No Dad,” Julie muttered. “Just had a nightmare last night.”

“Well, I wouldn’t do it in front of anyone. Crying just makes you look weak,” Kane went back to his typing.

“Right,” Julie said, and put her fork down.

“Where were you last night. I called your pod but nobody answered.”

“Uh, with Claire. Don’t you remember, when I told you I was sleeping over?”

Kane shrugged. “I must have forgotten.”

She stood up. “Uh, right, well I promised Tooley that I’d help him reset the password to his pod. You know how long that can take!”

“Mmm-hmm.” His fingers clacked the keys with an artificial noise. “Don’t forget we’ve got a meeting at 4:30 sharp!”

“I won’t, Dad, I promise!” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead and rushing out the door.

Kane watched her go, and then turned back to his work.


End file.
